The invention relates to a cooling arrangement for an integrated circuit which is mounted in a socket on a printed circuit board, wherein a cooling element is arranged on the integrated circuit, and wherein the cooling arrangement and the integrated circuit are thermally insulated from the surroundings in a housing whose edge is fixed against the printed circuit board.